A Perfect Circle
by Sexy Little Heda
Summary: I then fell into my familiar world that was inside the darkness. For I knew I would be stuck there for a while. Only They could help me, when they found me.
1. Chapter 1

"Sydney, get down here right now."

Lately, I had been awoken to my father's screams. It has been 3 years since the accident. 3 years and I have yet to see my father weep. Slowly I extracted myself from my covers, and placed my feet on my cool wooden floor.

"Coming Sir." I replied, walking down the stairs. Once I entered his office, I saw my father pacing. For a moment, I was able to stand by the doorway and be invinsible. Just how I wanted it, but of course He  
spotted me.

"Go get ready, We're having company." He said quickly.

"Yes Sir." I replied, turning around and walking back to my room.

Slowly I looked through my closet for something decent to where in front of our guests. After a minute or two, I found a nice black skirt that ended just above my knees. I then found a suitable tank top with a blouse to go over. Once situated, I walked to my bathroom and started my daily routines. I then finished my shower and got dressed. Slowly I placed a small amount of eyeliner along my eyes and placed a thin coat of lip gloss on my lips. Just as I finished, the doorbell chimed in.

"Sydney, get down here please."

"Coming Sir." I replied, leaving my room. As my father opened the door, I descended the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I was able to see who our guests were. One look at the hair gave it away. The way it sat upon her head was disturbing. But when she turned, I knew I would rather be looking at the back  
of her head instead of her face.

"Sydney, It's so nice to see you again." She replied, almost too cheerfully.

"Pansy, It's been too long." I replied, giving her a quick hug.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, so nice to see you as well. " I replied, turning away from Pansy. My Father had just finished taking their cloaks. While standing behind them, I knew he eyed me closely  
so as not to ruin this for him. Even though, my anger for the man rose, my smile stayed on my face without a flaw. For all he knew, the smile was genuine.

"Oh Sydney, my how you've grown." Mrs. Parkinson replied, giving me a hug along with a peck on each  
cheek.

"Thank You, Mrs. Parkinson. May I take you to the Living Room?" I answered sweetly. My Father then took his chance to lead Mr. Parkinson into his study for a small chat before dinner. Since I was stuck with Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy stuck around as well.

"Would either of you like anything to drink?" I asked politely.

"Martini, please My dear."

"Just Water, please." Pansy replied, sitting beside her mother.

"Of course." I replied, heading to our bar, to prepare their drinks. After only a moment, I returned with their drinks. Once they were settled I went and made myself a drink. Without my drink, I knew I would be unable to handle both Parkinson Women. After I sat, We began to have our own small chat before dinner. After a hour, Both men returned. Both seemed to have fake smiles upon their face.

"Maryann, how has Sydney been as hostess?" My father asked, sitting down next to me, as to torment me.

"She has been wonderful. Almost as good as Dear Pansy here." She replied, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Glad to hear it." My father replied, placing an arm around my shoulders. Quickly the adults started their own conversation. After a few minutes I started, what I planned on being small, A conversation with Pansy.

"How is Hogwarts?" I asked politely, taking a sip of my drink

"Ridiculous, It is too overcrowded with filth." She replied, with a sneer.

"I doubt there is that much, Pansy." I answered calmly.

"What do you know? You don't even go there." She spat back.

"True, but that is My Father's decision." I stated.

"He's just scared that you'll be a traitor." She replied venomously

"Like I said, His decision." I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"So Little Sydney is a traitor?" She asked, a smug look upon her features.

"You'll never know Pansy, For like you said, I don't go there." I answered simply. Unable to have a witty comeback, Pansy was stuck to keep her mouth closed. Quickly her face grew red from her anger. I then smiled slightly, but I quickly hid it by taking yet another sip of my drink, therefore finishing it off. As I got up to refill my drink, I noticed that Mrs. Parkinson's drink was also gone.

"So Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Parkinson, Would you like another?" I asked, motioning to her empty glass.

"Yes, please. Thank You My Dear." She replied giving up her glass to me. Slowly I headed to our bar, to refill the drinks. Just as I finished pouring, My house elf came in to  
announce dinner.

"Thank You Conner." I replied quietly so only he would hear. I then turned back to everyone, to relay Conner's message. No one seemed to of noticed the house elf's appearance and disappearance. When I reached everyone I cleared my throat. "So Sorry, Once again, Here is your drink Mrs. Parkinson, and Dinner is served." I replied, handing Mrs. Parkinson her drink.

"Thank You, Sydney. Shall We head to dinner then?" My Father asked, holding his hand out to Mrs. Parkinson.

"Of course." She replied, grabbing a hold of my father's hand and slowly heading to the dining area.  
Dinner was a quiet event. There was the occasional small talk, but nothing too exciting. Every now and  
again, I would catch Pansy eyeing me, with a smug look on her face. Unable to hold my Tongue any longer, I  
lashed out.

"Pansy, If you like me that much, just ask." I replied while giving her a small wink. All eyes were then on me. As I looked to the faces, I couldn't help but hold back a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, both had shocked looks upon their faces.

Pansy's face held disgust, while My father's held both, and also anger. As I looked at My father, I knew I was in for a beating but I didn't care. All of their faces were priceless.

"May I please be excused?" I asked, turning to Pansy yet again.

"Quickly. Go to your room now." My father answered.

"Yes, sir." I replied, quickly as I got up, I gave yet another wink to Pansy. As soon as I was out of ear shot of the dining room, and on the stairs, I started to laugh. When I reached my bedroom door, I was in hysterics. Once I was inside and the door was closed, I leaned against and try getting a hold of my breathing.

"That... w... was... per... perfect." I said to no one, still laughing. After I calmed down, I went to my barn owl, and fed him. Even though I was no longer laughing, I still had a smile on my face. When I thought back to everyone's face, my smile just got bigger. "Oh Duncan, You missed the funniest face on Pansy, this evening." I said, stroking his feathers.

But not even a moment later, I heard the door slam, and quick footsteps on the stairs, whilst my name was  
being bellowed. "Sydney Craven Ryans!"

"Shit!" I whispered quickly. I then turned to my desk. Quickly I scribbled a note down and handed it to  
Duncan. By his wide eyes, I knew, he knew what was happening. I then handed him my note. "Quick, you know where." I whispered hurriedly.

Just as he flew out my window, my door was blown open. Standing in my doorway, was a man who willing to do anything to teach his daughter a lesson. For it had happened many times before. Before I could move, a curse was shot my way. I was unable to hear which curse it was, but once it hit me, I knew. I knew that Curse well. Stubbornly I bit back the scream, that was formed in my throat. A few moments pass, and finally the curse is lifted, only to have him mumble another, and form a whip with his wand. Defiantly I turned my back on him.

"Bitch." He cursed quickly, continuing my punishment. I then clamped my jaw tight, letting him get the satisfaction. Finally after ten minutes of whipping, he changed his wand back. But my beating was no near  
complete. During the whipping I had fallen to my knees.

"Get up." He commanded hoarsely.

"No!" I stated defiantly. That was it, he then kicked me to the ground. When I got to my hands and knees he kicked me in my ribs.

"Get up." He commanded again. Slowly I stood. Once standing, I looked him in the eyes. He then slapped me across the face. I then looked him in the eyes again, this time he punched me in the jaw. Once I tasted that familiar taste, I gathered enough and spat it out, right in his face. He then slammed my head into my wall twice, hard. Once I fell to the ground fighting to stay conscious, he leaned close to my ear.

"Anything like that again, and you'll see your mother sooner rather than later." He stated coldly. Quickly  
he stood, kicked me once more and left my room. The last thing I heard, before I welcomed the dark  
was loud footsteps distantly sounding on the staircase. I then fell into my familiar world that was inside the darkness. For I knew I would be stuck there for a While. Only They could help me, when they found me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning, I was in the same position. As I tried to move, I found that my ribs were burning in pain. I had, had this pain before. My ribs were broken. Slowly I picked myself up off the floor, and leaned myself against my wall. When I spotted my alarm clock, I looked out my window. It was only 6:30 in the morning. Slowly I took control of my breathing. Once under control I headed to my bathroom.

"There you are." I said to no one in particular. I then pulled the potion out of my cabinet, and took some. Slowly I began to feel the pain lessening. I then made my way to my bed. Once I laid down, Duncan flew into my room. He swiftly and gently landed beside me. While I laid there, I gently petted him. Carefully he nipped my hand and held out his leg. "So Sorry, dear friend." I replied quietly, while taking the note. Duncan then went back to his perch. Instead of sleeping, like most owls do after their journeys, Duncan stayed up and kept a watchful eye over me.

Instead of reading the note right away, I laid my head down for a few moments, so the world would stop spinning on me. After sometime, the world stopped spinning on me and most of the pain was gone. There were only a few spots that were still tender. I then picked up my letter and started to read.

Syd, I know this is late. I know I have yet to help you avoid your hell. but I promise by tonight you won't have to stay there another night. Be ready. I'll see you soon.

Always Even through the lack of detail, I knew what they had meant. Quickly and quietly I pulled out an old gym bag and started to pack little things. Since I had done this before, I placed a charm on the bag and all my clothes. I would have them with me and so I just had to pack little things. Once I was done, I placed the bag in my closet, where it would sit until tonight. As I closed my closet door, My father's voice rang through the hallways. Before I left my room, I checked the time. It was now, nine o'clock. Slowly I walked through the hallways and into my father's study. Today I was unable to be invisible for a second, for he was watching the doorway. "You called, Father?" I asked politely

"Pack, You are to stay with your aunt, while I'm away on business." He replied sternly, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes Father." I replied, breaking the gaze and turning around and heading back to my room. Once I entered my room, slowly, I packed my things into my school truck and pulled out my old gym bag from my closet and placed it on my bed. I then took a seat on my bed and fell back and into my thoughts. I let out a smile. My aunt. It was nice to hear those words. She was My mother's sister. I knew my father didn't like her, but he would let me visit her every so often, for my mother was very close to her sister. There was a time where my mother had told me that she wished she was her sister, for she was happy, but my mother realized that the only thing she was unhappy with was me.

With my grandparents, my aunt was a disgrace. She was not what they called "worthy". My aunt when she eight, she was put for adoption. The reason being that my aunt didn't like the way my grandparents thought about society. She was only there for a few months, until she was adopted by another pureblood family, that didn't hold those standards. My mother, did not want to be disowned so she stuck to the values. My mother, was two years older than my aunt. But while my mother was in her last year of schooling, she had found out that my aunt was taken to New York. She had no idea why, and never really found out the reasons. While they were married, my mother explained her feelings towards her sister and how if she did return I was to see her. My mother had made him promise, and to this day, he held true to it.

"Sydney." My father called out, from his study.

"Coming Father." I answered, leaving my room once again. Quickly I walked to his study, Hoping my feeling was correct. As I rounded the corner, to enter the hallway to which his study was in, the sight my eyes fell upon shocked me. My father was held up against the wall across from his study, while in his doorway stood, My aunt. Nether of them had yet to see me, so I took the advantage and hid while I listened to my aunt.

"Never, disgrace Emily like that ever again." She started, disdain dripping on her words. "It was not you she left. It was Syd." She continued. My father was unable to answer, but his eyes spoke for him. "Do not avoid the truth. " My aunt finished, dropped my father, and walked back into the study. My father then got to his feet and walked back into the study, slowly I came out from hiding. I then continued onward to his study. When I reached the doorway, My aunt was the one to notice me. "Syd, how are you?" She asked, walking over to me and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm okay." I replied, looking to my father, than meeting her gaze.

"I see, so are you ready?" She asked, Changing the subject, and leading me out of the room. "Of course I am." I replied, smiling and leading her to my room. Once we reached my room, She looked around and took everything in. She had a smile on, until she noticed my old gym bag. "Let me see." She said, while closing my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I lifted my shirt, and showed her my bruises. Yes the bruises were still there. The potion I had taken earlier only lessened the pain I was in. Gently my aunt looked me over, occasionally feeling nasty colored bruises for broken bones. When she was finished she straightened back up and closed her eyes.

"I'm Sorry." I said quietly, pulling my shirt back down as well

"Don't ever, ever, let me hear you apologize to me about this again. Got it?" She replied, her eyes still closed while she placed a hand in the air, as to try and stop me.

As I nodded, she opened her eyes, and gently gave me a hug. When she pulled away, I looked at her face and realized she was smirking slightly.

"What?" I asked slowly, lightly smiling as well.

"Remember Fred and George?" She asked, smiling fully now.

Quickly I nodded. Of course I knew them. Molly happened to be My Aunt's adoptive sister. Someway or another, Whenever I would visit My aunt, I would end up visiting with Molly's kids as well. Fred and George happened to be my favorite of them all.

"I was thinking of trying to trick them." My Aunt replied, seeing my nod.

"And how would we do that?" I asked, curious of her idea.

She then tapped her temple and smiled, if possible, even more. Quickly I smiled along with her. I then grabbed my bag, while she grabbed my trunk. Once we were set, she turned to me.

"Apparate or floo?" She asked, smirking like she already knew the answer.

"Apparate, of course." I replied, matter-of-factly, while she kept the smirk.

Before she had a chance to disapparate, I disapparated. Suddenly, I apparated into My Aunt's living room. Quietly I looked around the room. What I didn't notice was the slight pop of my aunt apparating into the room.

"You Little Sneak." She said as she grabbed me from behind and swung me around.

Since She had caught me off guard, I had jumped, and I knew she had seen. Once She set me down, she started teasing me for jumping. Quickly I stuck my tongue out at her and ran upstairs to my room. My aunt was in close pursuit of me. Quickly I launched myself into my room and locked the door.

"Open up, you sneak." She cried from the other side of my door.

"Promise not to tease or tickle me?" I asked from my side

"Yes, MOM!" she replied sarcastically.

"Uncross your fingers and promise." I said, while grinning.

"How did- ugh never mind- Fine. I promise." She answered dully.

Slowly I opened my door, I then went to my bed as she walked in. But before I could sit down on my bed, My aunt ran and jumped on to my bed. I was unable to lay down since she had landed spread eagle.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Yes?" She asked, as she turned her head to face me.

"Give me back some of my bed." I said, as I placed a hand on my hip.

"What if I don't wanna?" She asked, as she slightly pouted like a five year old.

"What happened to me being special?" I asked as I pouted back.

"Fine, You can have a fourth of the bed." She answered, as she put an arm under her stomach, and rolled her eyes.

"You're so mean to me." I said, as I placed my face into my hands and pretended to cry.

"Fine, You can have another quarter as well." She replied, as she laid on her side and propped her head up with a hand, and rolled her eyes again.

"Thank you much." I replied, as I pulled my hands away and laid down on my back, and smiling wickedly.

"And You say I'm manipulative." She stated, as she rolled her eyes again.

"You do that a lot." I stated, as I looked to my aunt.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"Roll your eyes." I answered, as she smiled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, as she poked my arm.

"No, I just think it's funny." I answered, as I poked her back but in the stomach.

Quickly My aunt got off of my bed and headed for my door. As she left, I just simply rolled my eyes and unpacked my clothes from my bag. After about twenty minutes of unpacking, I turned to the door and saw my aunt standing there.

"I made food." She stated simply

"Oh god. Is it healthy?" I asked, with a teasing undertone.

"Hey not all I make is bad." She replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"True, but you always make it hard not to make fun of you." I said simply, as I walked next to her.

"You say I'm the mean one." She said, as she walked to the kitchen with me next to her.


End file.
